forbidden
by cecilio.basilio
Summary: Their love is forbidden. / OCOC, religious themes. Fluffy with a subtle hint of mature content.


Their love is forbidden.

A tale as old as time, expanding the days, months, years, decades, centuries. For as long as they had existed, whether people chose to believe them or not, whether people feared them or loved them..they had always been there, despite the extremity humanity's belief took or the disbelief it held.

Raphael had always been there. Had always been an archangel. He had always been the archangel of Judaism, Christianity, and Islam, who in the Judeo-Christian tradition performs all manners of healing. Though not everyone knew of him, nor believed he existed. Though he very much did. As plain as the bright blond head of hair he held, the rings of sky blue that were his eyes, and the sun-kissed skin that was a smooth creamy color.

Yet..for all of his unearthly beauty, Raphael was not arrogant. True, such things were not expected of angels, but angels, one would be surprised, were very much like humans. Each with different appearances, different attributes. Even more so than anything else, differing personalities.

Once believed, angels could not be evil. "However.." Raphael's eyes flashed downward, towards the Earth he constantly watched. Towards the thousands of inhabiting bodies. He so badly wished to see more, to see.. "Him."

He had. He had gotten that chance. To see that whom he had loved for so long, though such things were forbidden. A taboo. He could never hope to express his love, to outright scream it to the ends of Heaven, how much he had loved a man. Not just any man, but another holy being. One who had fallen and became evil incarnate. Or so he was led to believe.

"My dearest, I have never once believed in such fallicy." He confessed, hands over his heart, beating and beating. He smiled so sweetly, his lips showing his radiant yet modest beauty. "I only ever saw your beauty, your majesty.."

He had recited these words, confessed them to him on that day. Raphael remembered it so clearly. He had left Heaven, ordered to guide a soul and once he had..oh, he had lingered there. For one a soul passed, more often than not, demons would be there, ready to devour it to the maws of Hell.

* * *

He had so badly hoped to see him there, that day. Though he hadn't prayed it, ironically enough, his pray had been answered. He froze when there was a sudden rush of dark intent, his white wings had expanded out behind him and he whipped around, a rush of dark wind throwing him off balance.

Raphael stumbled back, only to be caught into strong arms. His heart fluttered in remembrance of the fleeting touches. His sky given eyes slowly drew up, and he blushed so brightly, he was sure his entire face was the very same color of flame.

"I..you have changed..so much..Lucifer." Raphael's eyes would soften next, the gentle smile that he had practiced spread and curved his petal-pink lips. Lucifer, meanwhile, couldn't help but return the wonderful gesture with a wry grin. The lord of demons slowly lifted the smaller archangel to his feet, asking him if he was unharmed. "Ah..y-yes, I am. But..why ever are you here? It is unlike you to-"

"Because I noticed you were here. So.." Lucifer admitted, Raphael's eyes widening from the implied words. Maybe he was assuming too much..he was never certain that Lucifer had felt the same, but now..oh. His heart was pounding.

Then there was silence.

Raphael's cheek held the red tint, and in the awkward silence, he set his hand over his chest as he tried to stifle the noise of his pounding heart. "F-Forgive me..I seem to be..hindering you from your work. No doubt you-"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Raphael blinked in surprise of the sudden question, not really understanding his inquire. "Forgive me, I do not know what you mean.." His wings seemed to drop behind him, as if reflecting the sudden change of mood in the air.

"Exactly what I asked. When I met the other, they-"

"I know. My dearest, I-!" Raphael's hands shot up to his mouth, realizing what he had just said aloud. He had only ever called the demonic overlord 'my dearest' in private, never to another soul. If possible, his face reddened more. He stepped back, wings shooting up behind him as he prepared to leave.

He had begun to turn, preparing to take off, but some part of him was screaming. He hoped Lucifer would stop him, turn him around and-

"Lucifer!" Raphael froze as the demon's fiery touch was around his wrist, he gave a hundred and eight degree spin back around and then..bliss seemed to erupt. Raphael's hues of sky softened before they closed and he was like putty in the demonic lord's strong arms, slowly drawing his own around the shoulders of the fallen angel as they shared a deep and rather passionate kiss.

* * *

"Nnh..!" Raphael's cheeks erupted in fire, his spine arcing from the sudden burst of rapture. He was left breathless, yet his voice was constantly crying for more. Delicate arms wound around the body that was like molten lava against his own. He held Lucifer closer to him, his eyes slowly opening as he tried to refocus himself from his blissful daze.

Small cries and whimpers left his all too breathless lips, the archangel pressing himself ever closer to the demonic lord that hovered over him. His eyes met his in that moment, their lips connected and with another sudden thrust, he felt his insides completely burst as his body writhed, his voice muffled under Lucifer's lips. "Mm.."

Then they separated, each one's chest rising and falling in heaving gasps for air. The archangel's gaze softened as he turned on his side, only to see Lucifer doing the same towards him. Raphael arched a brow when he heard the demonic lord's voice cut through the musty air. "You're not hurt..?" Raphael smiled to the worried tone, shaking his head, leaning forward slowly and slightly nervously, pressing into a light kiss with the demonic lord.

"I could never be, when I am with you, my dearest."

"I'm afraid to taint you..to.."

Raphael could understand the worries, yet he could so easily reassure his beloved demon that things would turn out fine. "I assure you, even if you and I are opposite ends of the spectrum, there is nothing that will deter me from being by your side. Falling..yes, it does scare me, but I am more than willing to risk such things so long as I can remain with you.."

His smile was warm as he voiced the utter truth, a serious tone to his octaves, yet..soft and loving, all the same.

"For..I have always loved you, my dearest Lucifer. From afar..I could only watch you, speak with you on rare occasion, but now I am able to physically be with you..and that is more than I have ever wished. You.." He lightly touched the fiery flesh of the demon. "You..I have missed you..s-so.." Angelic tears welled up and glossed his rings of sky, only to have them just as easily licked away by tempting tongue. The archangel blushed a darker shade of red from the gesture, slowly nestling himself, in all his glory and bliss, very perfectly against the bare chest of the demon. He tucked himself underneath his chin, the crown of his head allowing the demonic lord's chin to rest upon it. He sighed in content, hearing Lucifer mimic the breath.

Yes, he knew there was danger in this.

Yes, he knew there was a risk in this.

And yes, he was very aware of the forbidden love they held.

Despite all of this, he wouldn't dare to let this go.

He wouldn't dare to let Lucifer go. He had done so once before, so foolishly, he had stood by and could only watch his eternal beloved fall, unable to catch him, unable to raise him back up. But now..

"I love you."

His eyes were wide at the words, yet they brought an instant smile and thundering beats to his heart. Butterflies were rampant in his stomach. He gulped down the lump in his throat, pulling back ever so lightly as his hands touched the demonic lord's fiery flesh, leaning in for another kiss, but not before..

"I love you too."


End file.
